


Roshi and Erasa

by Kablooie130



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Huge Breasts, Old Man, Squirting, huge ass, larger female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablooie130/pseuds/Kablooie130
Summary: Another sexy woman falls victim to Roshi! Warning, nonconsent involved.





	Roshi and Erasa

Erasa was walking along the street, humming to herself and not noticing the stares she was getting. She was possibly the sexiest woman in the world, even with the short hair. Her breasts were gigantic, each a bouncy beach-ball sized tit. Her ass had 2 beach-ball sized gloves, each made of natural flesh which a hand could grope and sink into. The only pants she could wear were yoga pants. Her hips were just as sexy as the rest of her, along with a narrow waist. Her legs were long and thick.

She was walking along when she saw an short and bearded old man by the road. He seemed to be groaning in pain and his legs were thin and frail. Erasa failed to see the 16-inch monster dick hiding in his pants. “Are you ok, mister?” Erasa said in a concerned voice as she walked over to him. “My legs, they just quit on me”, Roshi said, acting like a harmless old geezer, “I can’t walk any further”. “I’ll get help.” 

Roshi then activated the next step of his plan. “That won’t be necessary, child, you can just carry me to my house”. Erasa thought about it, and accepted the suggestion. He told her to stand with her hands to the wall, so he could climb onto her back. She did as he asked, but when he had climbed up her legs he stopped and stuffed his face in her massive asscheeks, enjoying the soft and warm sensation his face felt. She didn’t notice (being a bimbo), until he turned his body and moved it so his face was right below her sexy pussy and his legs wrapped around her body.

He assured her that it was a position that’d help his health, and the bimbo Erasa believed him. People stared at them as they were walking, many of them envying the lucky old geezer who was in front of the cameltoe in her yoga pants. She then stopped, confusing Roshi. She had to pee. Roshi wouldn’t let go, and told her to pee in her yoga pants. She didn’t want to, but she knew that struggling would make a scene. Roshi marveled at the piss running down her pant legs, making a stain in a surprisingly hot way. Erasa had a look of bliss on her face. They walked over to an empty alley (fortunately no one saw her peeing), and Roshi pulled her yoga pants off, only for her to pee in her thong. Roshi quickly opened his mouth and drank her piss down, it tasted delicious to the perverted hermit. 

He then ripped of her underwear, using his kind old man disguise to manipulate the gorgeous blonde bimbo into letting him put his mouth on her vagina. “Since you have no undies, I’ll be your underwear”. She decided to go with it, thinking it was better than everyone seeing her vagina. When she was walking, he began licking her vagina, making her very wet. He happily slurped up her pussy juice in front of the people watching. Erasa found it harder and harder to move, until she came in Roshi’s mouth. For some odd reason, no one came to help her. Erasa collapsed, and when she looked up she saw Roshi’s giant dick. He forced her mouth open and began deepthroating her. He did this until he came, causing her to squirt as well. He then tilted the exhausted bimbo on her side, lifted up her left leg, and despite her pleas put his monster duck in. Everyone just stood there as he raped her while she moaned in pleasure, with her cumming over and over again. He opened up her asscheeks, and fucked her sexy asshole as well. A crowd came to watch Admiral he fucked her for hours on end, before using a ki technique to make every one go to sleep and forget it ever happened.

He took Erasa to his house, and he tied her up in a secret room, and whenever he was horny he had sex with her. She eventually had a mind break and decided to live with him, marrying him and fucking him 24/7 along with his other mind-broken wife, Vados. 

Roshi had never been happier.


End file.
